


"I will always be here for you"

by JackieBomb



Series: Saiouma Drabbles [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, mentions of kaede akamatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: pairing:SaioumaNote: takes place after chapter 1 but before chapter 2
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	"I will always be here for you"

Shuichi's POV

I sighed as I left the music room, but this time without Kaede. It had been about an hour since Kaede's execution ended, and since the class trial ended. I finally let it all out in the music room, the tears, the anguish, everything. I didn't notice Kokichi walking towards me.

"Hey Saihara-chan, whats wrong?" Kokichi said, for once his voice was filled with concern and worry for me. This caused me to look at him with a sad expression.

"Kaede is dead. the one person i trusted is gone." i said

"Well, I will always be for you"

**Author's Note:**

> So, i wrote another drabble. Let me know if you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
